


Is this the end ?

by petertonystark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: ’You’re not listening !’’ Tony shouted at Peter with anger. The two had been arguing for almost an hour now.‘’Yes I am but you’re always so controlling ! I’m your partner, not your damn slave Tony !’’ Peter shouted back.....Tony and Peter have an argument, Tony says something without thinking and Peter takes it really, really bad.Read to know more.





	1. The argument.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, thank you for giving this story a try. I have everything planed.

’You’re not listening !’’ Tony shouted at Peter with anger. The two had been arguing for almost an hour now.

‘’Yes I am but you’re always so controlling ! I’m your partner, not your damn slave Tony !’’ Peter shouted back, angry at Tony who had tried once again to prevent him from doing something (stupid and reckless, in Tony’s mind).

‘’I am not controlling you, I just don’t want you ending up dead just because you’re too dumb to think about being careful’’ Tony said without really realising what word he used. Peter looked shocked for one second at being called dumb before quickly composing himself.

‘’I’m always careful...’’ Peter began before being suht off by Tony.

« Really ? You’re being careful ? Let me tell you, If you really were always careful then you’re uncle wouldn’t be dead !’’ This brought a silence in the room. Tony was slowly begining to realise what he had just yelled at the top of his lungs. When had the argument excalated so much ?

Peter was shocked at Tony’s words. He couldn’t believe that Tony had just used his uncle in an argument like that. Tears were forming in his eyes because this touched him deep where it hurt.

‘’Pete...’’ Tony tried, determined to apologized, even beg for forgivness if he needed too. He couldn’t believe he had just said that. And also that he had called Peter dumb a bit earlier. He needed to make this right.

But listening to his apologies seemed to not be in Peter’s mind right now as he stormed out without looking back.


	2. Peter thinks maybe a bit too much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for suicide attempt.

Peter had stormed out after hearing Tony’s words. He couldn’t believe Tony had dared used his uncle against him. 

All in all, all this argument had been stupid. Peter had been going to close to the fire as spiderman and Tony had intervened. Then when they got home the had start arguing, Tony accusing Peter of being reckless and Peter shouting back that he had everything handled and that he didn’t need Tony. Things had gone heated quickly and here he was.

They had been together for a few months now, but Tony was still over protective of him. Peter didn’t like that but he understood Tony’s need to protect him. But today he truly hadn’t need Tony but the man wouldn’t hear any of it. 

Still, he had no right to say what he said. First calling him dumb and then...

Peter sobbed just thinking about his uncle. Ben. Oh, how he missed him. Ben would know what to do now. He would know how to confort Peter and tell him everything would be ok.

Peter kept on crying. He was sitting on a rooftop where he knew Tony wouldn’t find him, if he even went looking for him. 

The building wasn’t very far up. Peter looked up at the sky, trying to make sense of everything. 

Was he really dumb ? Was he really that much reckless ?

These thoughts began crossing his mind more and more. He even began to believe them. He really must be dumb and reckless and because of this his uncle had been killed. And he hadn’t save him.

Maybe he didn’t deserve to be there after all. If he was so dumb and got his uncle killed maybe he shouldn’t be alive at all. He shouldn’t be with Tony, he wouldn’t want him to died because of him. Tony would be better off without him. 

This though invaded his head. If Tony would be better off then so would be everyone. He just brought death anyway. First his uncle, then his aunt and oh god he didn’t even want to begin thinking about that. Spiderman was no use if he wasn’t careful enough like Tony said. He could end up injuring people.

Peter stood up from where he was sitting. He advanced at the edge of the building and looked down. This was the way. Maybe he could finally do something right.

So without any last tought, he jumped.


	3. Tony receive a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and kudos.

When Peter stormed out, Tony was left to stare at the door. He couldn’t process what had just happened.   
Did he really just implied that Peter’s uncle death was Peter’s fault ? Had he really said that, shout that into the boy’s face ?

He couldn’t believe himself. Peter had every right to be angry with him now, to break up with him even. He was angry with himself. How dare he use Peter’s uncle in an argument ?

Tony went to sit on the couch with his head into his hands. He wanted to cry, he might have just lost the most beautiful thing that had happen to him. But he didn’t cry. He didn’t deserve to cry. It was his own fault is Peter never came back. 

He wondered briefly if he should go after Peter. But what use would that be ? Peter probably wouldn’t welcome him and he really didn’t want another shouting match. 

He needed to apologies somehow. He refused to lose Peter. He would do everything to make him come back. 

He was still almost crying when his phone began ringing. Thinking and hoping it would be Peter, he urgently reached for the phone and without looking at the caller id he answered. 

‘’Yes ? ‘’

‘’Hello, is this Mr Stark ?’’ He heard a voice say on the other side of the phone. This was definitely not Peter. A bit annoyed Tony Answered the person. After all not many people had his number. 

‘’Yes it’s me ? May I know who you are ?’’

‘’I’m doctor Jamison, I’m calling you from Manhattan Hospital.’’ The voice said. 

Tony began thinking fast. Why would the hospital call him ? he couldn’t think of anything but one and this make his mind fill with worry. Dr Jamison continued speaking.

‘’You are noted at the emergency contact for one Peter Parker, can you confirm that ?’’

Now tony was very worried. Many terrible scenarios filled his mind with the worse of Peter being dead. He couldn’t have that. 

‘’Yes, yes I am. Is, Is everything alright ?’’

‘’I can’t disclose anything over the phone. I need you to come at your earliest convenance.’’

Tony barely had time to say he’ll be there immediatly that he had already hung up an was running to get to his car. All the while thinking ‘please, be alright’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudo or comment :)


	4. Peter thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and reading.

Peter was floating. He could see colors and hear sound but he couldn’t make out what they were. Was he dead ? What this what death looked like ? Peter hoped so. It was so peaceful.

Peter advanced in this new world made of color and sound. Maybe he could find someone to talk to. Maybe he could see Ben and his parents. After all these years. But how was he supposed to find them ?

He was enjoying himself. He was free in this place. He wondered briefly who had found his lifeless body. 

He continued to walk around, he was hearing faint sound, but he couldn’t make out what they were. Maybe voices ? If it was a voice, he needed to find who it belong to. Because being alone was great but he gathered that he might get bored at some point. 

What was this place called anyway ? Was it some kind of preparation for the big heaven. Was it a test ? Was he supposed to do something particular while he was here ? 

As he kept on walking, the voice was becoming a bit clearer. He could even make out some words. 

The voice seemed worried though. Why would it seemed worried ? This place was amazing. 

Peter wanted to reach the voice. To reassure it that everything would be fine. And also, he wanted to have someone here with him. 

But right now, he was tired, so he was going to take a nap. 

He still managed to hear a single word clearly before drifting off. 

‘’Love’’

Yeah Peter thouhgt, love is why I’m here. 

With that last thouhgt, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment,
> 
> 'till next time.


	5. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i'm sorry this took so long, but i finally got inspiration to write this. 
> 
> I know this chapter is extremely short but it's better than nothing I guess. 
> 
> I hope you like it, I'll try to update this week.

Tony was at Peter’s beside. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Peter, his Peter, tried to take his own life. 

And for what ? 

Because he had been an ass to him. 

Tony had Peter’s hand in his own. And he was crying soflty.

He wanted Peter to wake up. He needed to apologies. To show Peter that he hadn’t meant anything. 

He needed Peter. 

But Peter wasn’t moving. And so Tony just sat there crying and murmuring. 

 

‘’Please pete, please wake up. I can’t live without you.’’

Peter still wasn’t moving. 

‘’Please my love. You need to wake up.’’ 

Tony sobbed and stoped talking. 

He was going to make evrything right. 

No matter what it cost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and thank you for reading.


	6. The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little rushed up, but I didn't know how to do more for this story. 
> 
> I hope you like it all the same.

It took weeks for Peter to wake up from his coma. During that time, Tony prepared everything he knew he would need to make Peter happy again. He had everything set up. He just hoped Peter would forgive him. Because he didn’t know what he’d do if not. 

During the recovering period, Peter did not want to see Tony. He couldn’t face him. Because the memory was still too present. But he accepted to read little notes that Tony would pass him through the doctors.

The day Peter was released, he went back to his old little apartment. Everything was in place minus one thing. He was pretty sure that the red box on his table hadn’t been there the last time he was here. There was a card on it, and without even being near it, Peter knew from who this was. 

He carefully took the card with trembling hands. He still hadn’t see Tony. But he knew he would have to. He loved him, no matter what. And they would need to talk at some point.

The card read : To my love, i am relieved beyond anything that you are well again. I can’t express on a small note how sorry I am. You mean everything to me, my love. If you find in your heart to let me prove it to you, I would be the most happy man in the world. You just need to open the box. Tony.

Peter smiled. 

He opened the box and found a little blue box. He slowly took it out. There was a note attached so he decided to read that first :

This is the proof of my love to you. There is a piece of me here, to show you that I’ll always belong to you. Even if you don’t accept. 

Begining to understand, Peter opened the box. 

Inside was the most beautiful ring he ever saw. It was gold, with two diamonds. Between them was another diamand that was filled with a red taint. Blood, Peter thought. Tony gave me his blood. 

Peter began to cry. 

He needed to call Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading. 
> 
> please leave a comment

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please, please comment, it means the world to me. You can share my work on other platforms if you want I'd be happy.
> 
> Tell me if I should continue.


End file.
